sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ARelicFromThePast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Silverspark735 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silverspark735 (Talk) 23:29, February 29, 2012 I cannot believe it. If it isn't the hallowed Aimers. Ah, its been too long. Yes, I go here from time to time to polish my story-writing skills, but I never really told anyone else because... it's a bit dark. Anyways, how have you been since I last talked to you? I hope you're alright. Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 09:28, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well I am very glad to see you again, no doubt about that. I am sorry I left the wiki, but I felt it was the right thing to do. As a matter of fact, I was planning to 'retire' to here, but that just sounds weird. Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 22:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I would! Oh I wish I could, but for some to announce that they quit and then return is such an incredibly hypocritical thing to do. I really don't know if I can make that choice. Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 22:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I really don't know if it is a good idea. Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 23:53, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Aimers, I really do wish I could. But I just can't quit and then come back, it just doesn't feel right. I really don't know, my good friend. Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 09:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Aimers, if you are still here, can you please come back! I need to talk to you.Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 12:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Do you ever get the feeling that life isn't worth living? The feeling seems to keep happening to me more often... Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 11:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry I've taken this long to reply. Really, you are perhaps the most perfect stranger I've ever met. It's just that my life has never been so cold and miserable before. But I've remembered your words and feel a little better. I cannot thank you enough for that! If anything, I feel as though I might be able to return to the wiki, and finally rack up 4,000 edits. Once again, thank you for being there . Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 11:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I miss you bro Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 10:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, it's so good to hear from you again. I know its been far too long, but how are you? Is everything ok? Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 09:41, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I've been... alright-ish. I just started university this year, and its been quite an experience compared to the non-chalant attitude I had in highschool. Had a bit of an identity crisis a few months ago. But aside from that, its been relatively smooth. Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 03:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) You it's always a great pleasure talking to you (sorry, I don't have skype). I'm glad everything is going alright for you. Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 07:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC)